femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jackie Scott (Law
Jacqueline "Jackie" Scott (Lucie Arnaz) is the true main villainess of "Bitch," episode 13.15 of Law & Order (airdate February 26, 2003). She is the owner and founder of Jackie Scott Enterprises, having started her company from the ground up, with Bradley "Brad" Oosterhouse serving as her stockbroker. At some point, Jackie and Brad's professional relationship became sexual, with their affair occurring while he was dating Lindsay Tucker (Jackie's daughter and Darcy's mother) and also several other women. A few months prior to the episode's events, Jackie short-sold her shares of Pylon Petroleum after its owner, Neal Skinner, informed her that his financial supporters had backed out. The greedy woman ended up saving $32,000 due to the value of Pylon's stock dropping by 70%, and she ordered Brad to falsify a stop-loss order to cover her tracks, only for him to refuse to do so. Although her opportunistic actions were initially kept hidden, she still feared that Brad would disclose everything to the U.S. Securities and Exchange Commission, driving the evil Jackie to go to his house and beat him to death with a golf club. Subsequently, both Jackie and Lindsay were questioned by Detectives Lennie Briscoe and Ed Green regarding Brad's murder, but when the unfeeling former faced accusations, her daughter burst into her office. Along with displaying her anger over her late boyfriend's letters to Jackie, she also admitted to killing him. However, Lindsay's actions were part of a ruse cooked up by her mother to keep her insider trading a secret, and she was later shown attempting to manipulate DA Arthur Branch—a longtime friend—into dropping the case altogether. Instead, Branch had Jackie investigated, leading to her illegal business activities being uncovered. A wiretap also revealed that Lindsay's confession was falsified, as Jackie boasted to her daughter that she would have never went to jail. With that, the police finally arrested the callous conspirator for murdering Brad. Even so, Jackie pleaded not guilty and claimed that her murderous actions were caused by her hormone replacement therapy withdrawal. She continued to stick to her assertion during both her testimony to her lawyer and also while she was being cross-examined by Jack McCoy—who pointed out that despite her "deficiencies," she was able to remember that she took a cab to Brad's residence on the day of his demise. In the climax of the episode, Jackie and her attorney were encountered by Branch, who threatened to charge Lindsay in order to get the deceptive criminal to accept a plea for first-degree manslaughter. In spite of the threat in question, she turned him down, confirming how she was content with letting her daughter be imprisoned for the murder she perpetrated. After Arthur commented on returning to the courtroom for the case, Jackie convinced her lawyer to leave so she could speak with him privately. This was followed by Branch informing his arrogant former friend that he would unveil everything about her through others' testimony, with the latter snarling at the former in response before taking the aforementioned plea so she could protect her image. Quotes *"Pick a lane. That's what the old man would say; he'd say, 'Jack, life is like a street. Like a dangerous New York street; you pick a lane. And don't you let anyone ever cut you off.' You can't cut me off, Arthur. No one can." (Jackie's last words in the episode, which suggest her true motive for killing Brad) Gallery Jackie Scott 2.jpg Jackie Scott 3.jpg Jackie Scott 4.jpg Category:2000s Category:Adulteress Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Business Villainess Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Mother Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Murderer Category:Opportunistic Corruption Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Grandmother